It has become increasingly desirable to improve the overall system design and operation of gas turbines. In a system having a typical gas turbine engine, an engine starting system provides torque to the gas turbine engine to start the engine. An unsuccessful engine start, however, can lead to delay, additional engine cycles reducing engine life, and may also damage the engine and/or systems thereof.
Accordingly, there is room for further improvements in this area.
According to the present disclosure, there is provided an improved system for controlling an electric starter generator for an engine, as set forth in the appended claims.